


Wounded Eyes

by flickawhip



Category: Nashville (TV), Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A singer and her fan bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wounded Eyes

They sit silently, Rayna is muted, pained by something she refuses to talk about. Siobhan doesn't push. She knows not to push it, she will only chase Rayna away and she wanted her safe and happy. The first time they had met was just a singer and her fan. Siobhan had said nothing then, simply offering a hand to the woman. Rayna seemed tense then and she seems tense now. Siobhan knows why. Her family have always worried Rayna and Siobhan understands, all the same she smiles softly and moves to stroke a hand over Rayna's back, feeling the woman relax.


End file.
